1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to information management systems and methods of electronic devices, and more particularly, to a system and method for managing a local time of a contact person of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user makes a phone call to a contact person who is located in a time zone that is different than that of the user making the call, it is a good idea to know current local time of the contact person and whether it is appropriate time to call the contact person, before making the call. It is inconvenient for the user to manually calculate the local time of the contact person before making the call to the contact person.